ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
The Third Palace of the Shadow Court
The party (Shieldhearth) has come at last to the final segment of their Feywild arc. The Palace Built as a court for the Queen of Night and Magic, this palace has been converted into a place that guards the Fox Mask. Puzzles Statue-Riddle Puzzle Distribute cards to each player that only they may read. Set up riddle two ways - one in case a person is missing. Players may read their cards when the DM says so, and are organized in paragraphs: General appearance, detail 1, detail 2, etc. There are 6-7 statues holding gems in some way that must be activated in the proper order. Each statue has a clue as to what another statue's order is. When all gems are activated, the door may be opened. The proper order is: * Owl - Unicorn - Child - Naiad - Fox - (Hunter) - Imp Statue-Riddle Puzzle, Version 2 Distribute cards to each player that only they may read. Set up riddle two ways - one in case a person is missing. Players may read their cards when the DM says so, and are organized in paragraphs: General appearance, detail 1, detail 2, etc. There are 5-6 statues holding gems in some way that must be activated in the proper order. Each statue has a clue as to what another statue's order is. When all gems are activated, the door may be opened. The proper order is: * Owl - Unicorn - Naiad - Fox - (Hunter) - Imp The Infinite Corridor The party finds itself in a long curving corridor. As soon as they move past the point where they can see the entrance to the corridor, they will see three braziers along the outer wall. If the party continues to walk in either direction after that, they will find themselves in an infinite loop. They must light the braziers to break the loop and pr The Statuary Bridge - Variant The players enter the room and find themselves on a small ledge overlooking a bottomless chasm. The room is wide, and the ceiling is overgrown with roots and vines. On the sides of the platform are 2 stone pedestals, one on each side, each with a life-size statue atop them. The pedestals rotate slowly on ball bearings if moved. A platform at the far side of the room denotes the exit. The platform at the far end contains the two other statues, but the door onwards is closed. This platform is about 100 feet from the first. In the center of the platform is a brazier. To solve the puzzle, the players must face the statues in the correct way. An inscription on the brazier reads: "Fear not the basilisk's gaze. Set a watch behind you, light my flames, and let faith guide you forwards." * Knight '--- ''Starts facing the Basilisk. -- Must be faced towards the entrance. * 'Angel '''----- Starts facing the brazier --- Must be faced towards the exit. Far side: * '''''Basilisk -- Starts facing the Knight. --- Must be faced towards the party. * Dragon'' '--- Starts facing the Knight. --- Must be faced towards the brazier. When all four elements are in place correctly, the vines in the ceiling grow downwards and twine about themselves to form a bridge across the chasm. '''The Trap * The players must cross the chasm to gain access to the other pedestals. How they do so is up to them, however. each creature that moves into the chasm must make a Dexterity save each time they start their turn there or move into there on their turn for the first time. ** On a failed save, the vines in the ceiling reach down and entangle them, restraining them and dragging them upwards. The vines have an AC of 13 and 20 HP. ** For every turn that a trapped creature spends in the vines, they are sucked further in, and take 4d6 nonlethal Sleep* damage. If they are reduced to 0 by this, they fall into a deep sleep. Upon waking, they recover half their hit points. *** ''Sleep damage: ''Count these hit points against the player's max.HP. If the total sleep damage reduces the player to half or less hit points, they are knocked unconscious. Encounters * Encounter 1: Lunar Devil guard * Lorne, Lunar Devils Category:Notes